Operation: Blackout
Operation: Blackout is an Elite Penguin Force event that started on November 15, 2012 and will end on December 5, 2012. It was confirmed on Herbert's Herbert's Twitter account, Polo Field's and Billybob's Twitter accounts.Billybob announcing Operation: Blackout Polo Field also blogged about the team making sounds for November.The post by Klutzy This will be the first time Herbert makes an appearance as a mascot,it has confirmed by Polo Field about Herbert will be a Mascot in Twitter Herbert's plans are to turn Club Penguin Island into Club Herbert, capture all the top EPF agents (including G, Dot, Jet Pack Guy, Rookie and the The Director, but not PH) and blackout the sun using a high frequency infrared reversion laser in his fortress, as well as destroy the Everyday Phoning Facility, thus destroying the EPF Command Room itself. Once done, Herbert will destroy the rest of the island using the sun's energy as a weapon, and EPF Agents will have to break into his fortress and stop him. As Herbert blackens the sun, the island is and is experiencing a snow storm. The Operation The Operation begin at Nov. 15, 2012 and The Director of the Elite Penguin Force gave the instructions. Stage 1 The Agents broke into Herbert's Fortress and they had to disable the Security Terminal 1. Stage 2 On November 16, agents were given a Grappling Hook which they used to pull a lever and open the door to access Security Terminal 2 and disable it. Stage 3 On November 18, agents are likely to destroy another terminal with a Plasma Laser. Trivia *Billybob proved in his appearance on the Server Cloudy that Herbert will be meetable during Operation: Blackout. *In issue #365 of The Club Penguin Times, Hubert P. Enguin, or Herbert P. Bear asked how to build a high frequency infrared reversion laser which he is going to use to blackout Club Penguin Island. *Dot may be one of the characters because she made an appearance in the Yearbook 2011-2012, and had her own signature. *Club Penguin has been working on Operation: Blackout since August 2011. *If you visit clubherbert.com it will show you Herbert's plans. *When ClubHerbert.com came out, there was a picture of Gary and Dot, the top two on Herbert's to capture list, taped to the wall and some penguins believed that they were captured. Then a picture of Rookie was added and it was believed that he was also captured. (This rumor proved to be false due to the update of ClubHerbert.com and Rookie appeared in the Club Penguin Times Issue #368) *There was another update on ClubHerbert.com where Gary is crossed out and on the top is Dot, Rookie and Jet Pack Guy and on the right hand there a picture of Gary trapped in a tube, suggesting Dot may be kidnapped next. *There is a new stage play: My Awesome Life - The Herbert Story. *Medals may be rewards for completing the operation, just like Operation: Hibernation. *Polo Field has said that Herbert is a Mascot in Operation:Blackout (Confirmed in Twitter and the Club Penguin Blog) *During Operation: Blackout, players were not allowed to complete the test to become an EPF agent due to the fire and the blackout. *As the Operation goes on the island may get considerably snowier as seen in the preview. The snow forts will get bigger and buildings will be buried. *The Director's identity may be revealed in November 24. An information leaked revealed that the Director will be captured in this date, when we will stop Herbert's Solar Laser and we'll see the Director in one of the capsules Also To This Herbet Updated His Club Herbet Yet Again With A Note That Said Who Is The Director?? Gallery Sneak Peeks Billybob operationb.jpg|Billybob confirming the event. Polo-operationb.jpg|Polo Field talking about Operation: Blackout. Herbertopblack.png|Herbert holding a folder that has the sun crossed out on it. This was seen in Ghosts Just Wanna Dance. Herbertopblack2.png|A clear image of the Operation: Blackout script from the Behind The Scenes 2011 video. Clubherbert Desk2-background.jpeg|Herbert's updated computer desk. Operation STOP HIM.png|Herbert tricking Gary and asking for help. Blackout!.jpg|Sneak peek from Polo Field. YEEP.jpg|A possible sneak peek of Operation: Blackout of what the Town would look like. File:Screenshot_1716.png|A sneak peek of the outside of the Coffee Shop. File:Screenshot_1717.png|A sneak peek of the secret entrance to Herbert's Lair. OPERATION BLACKOUT SNEAK PEEK!.jpg|A Sneak Peek of the photon wavelength inverter machine. Herbert possibly uses this to block the Sun. Herbert battle.PNG|Gary's glasses broken showing a reflection of Herbert grabbing Gary. Epf emaşl.png|A secret message in Club Penguin Times issue #367. It says: Agents look into this clubherbert com 'Unexpected'.png|The "unexpected blackout" could be Operation: Blackout. cp116.PNG|The photon wavelength inverter machine Herbert will use to block out the sun. A6p7gURCEAMCMEC.jpg|A Sneak Peek from Spike Hike. Screenshot from 2012-11-06 17:08:10.png|Polo Field and Businesmoose in a destroyed EPF Command Room. Snow forts 2.png|Snow Forts (Notice the castles are bigger). WHOA SNEAK PEEK!.png|Businesmoose putting out the fire. Screenshot_1726.png|A sneak peek of the EPF underground base. Gary captured.png|Herbert's computer desk with a photo of Gary captured. Klutzy Costume.jpg|The Klutzy Costume. Herbert Costumr.jpg|The Herbert Costume (Member's Only). File:OP B Sneeeky Peaky.jpg|A sneak peek of one of the party rooms from Game On. Party news.png|The party news. Hebert Mascot.png|Proof that Herbert will be a mascot. File:Herbert in 3D.png|Herbert in-game as shown on the Club Penguin Blog. Another sneak peak in Herbert sightings. Homepage File:OBLogot1.png|The party first official homepage. File:OBLogot2.png|The party second official homepage. Login Screens File:The Island is Doomed.png|The first Login screen for the party. File:Log in screen OPA.PNG|The second Login screen for the party. File:Herbert Dadadadada.PNG|The third Login screen for the party. Log off Screens File:OpeartionBlackoutLogoffScreen.jpg|The first Log off screen for the party. File:In english.png|The second Log off screen for the party. Rooms File:BlackOutBeach.PNG|Beach File:BlackOutBeacon.PNG|Beacon File:BlackOutBoiler.PNG|Boiler Room File:BlackOutBook.PNG|Book Room File:BlackOutCoffee.PNG|Coffee Shop File:BlackOutCove.PNG|Cove File:BlackOutDock.PNG|Dock File:BlackOutDojo.PNG|Dojo File:BlackOutCourtyard.PNG|Dojo Courtyard File:BlackOutCommand.PNG|EPF Command Room File:BlackOutEPF.PNG|Everyday Phoning Facility File:BlackOutFire.PNG|Fire Dojo File:BlackOutForest.PNG|Forest File:BlackOutGift.PNG|Gift Shop File:BlackOutHHQ.PNG|Herbert HQ File:BlackOutBerg.PNG|Ice Berg File:Blackout Lighthouse.PNG|Lighthouse File:BlackOutLock.PNG|Lock Down File:BlackOutAttic.PNG|Lodge Attic File:BlackOutShack.PNG|Mine Shack File:BlackOutNinja.PNG|Ninja Hideout File:BlackOutParadise|Paradise File:BlackOutPet.PNG|Pet Shop File:BlackOutPizza.PNG|Pizza Parlor File:BlackOutPlaza.PNG|Plaza File:BlackOutHill.PNG|Ski Hill File:BlackOutLodge.PNG|Ski Lodge Blackout Ski Village.PNG|Ski Village File:BlackOutForts.PNG|Snow Forts File:BlackOutStadium.PNG|Stadium File:BlackOutStage.PNG|Stage File:BlackOutTown.PNG|Town Herbert Spotted File:Herbert P bear WOAH.PNG|Herbert spotted during the party. File:Photo.JPG|Herbert spotted during the party. File:HerbertES.jpg|Herbert spotted during the party. File:hebert124.png|Herbert spotted during the party. File:2131.png|Herbert spotted during the party. File:MeMeetingHerbert.jpg|Herbert spotted during the party. File:Screenshot_25.png|Herbert spotted during the party. File:Herbert met.png|Herbert spotted during the party. File:ScreenHunter_35_Nov._16_19.35.jpg|Herbert spotted during the party. Others Gary Kidnapped Article.PNG|The "Gary Kidnapped?" Club Penguin Times article. Public Service Annoucement Roookie.PNG|The "Public Service Annoucement" Club Penguin Times article. Videos See Also *Operation: Hibernation *Operation: Spy & Seek *EPF *PSA Secret Missions *Operation: Blackout Catalogue Sources and References SWFs Billboards *The Island is Doomed *Gear Up/Enjoy It Before I destroy it *Save The Island/Boom! Music *Main Theme *Herbert's Fortress *Paradise *Stage Rooms Herbert HQ Central lock down Sector2 Category:Operation: Blackout Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Party Category:2012